


royal love

by idleking



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, They dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idleking/pseuds/idleking
Summary: Drabbles following Eichi and Wataru and their relationship.





	1. sickness

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a friend n i decided..i should post some more of my writing ;; I hope u guys like it.!! im not rly into enstars anymore but heayo eiwata content needs to be posted

Eichi was sick.

This wasn't anything new— every so often, the strong emperor would fall to himself, becoming ill and weak. With these episodes, he’d retreat into his mind.

Wataru tried to enter the room quietly, which would normally be no difficult thing— he prided himself on keeping a light skip in his step, walking on air. 

But now, he was anxious. With every step, he could feel the floorboards creak beneath his feet each a sort of eerie warning to  _ watch himself. _

_ Be careful. _

Eichi was different when he was bedridden, far too tired to maintain formalities and acts of civility. 

“You need to eat, my emperor.”

“No need for that, just pour me some tea.”

Wataru obeyed, pouring another cup. 

Eichi was normally quite fascinated by everything and anything the great Wataru Hibiki did. 

Normally, he'd focus on the cup of piping hot tea, watching Wataru pour it out. The steam would be somewhat magical, the scent absolutely intoxicating.

Today wasn't normal.

Or rather, it was, but in a different sort of way.

This time, the emperors tired eyes stared dumbly at Wataru himself-

His strong, lean arms,

His wide shoulders.

The long, beautiful and pale colored hair that fell past his shoulders and curled about his waist.

He was  _ healthy _ . 

Eichi felt the corners of his lips tug downward, pulling what must have been an ugly frown onto his face.

He was jealous of Wataru, yes— or maybe that was too ugly a word? He admired him, adored him, was intrigued and inspired by him—

Wataru was someone loved by the heavens, loved by everyone. 

Wataru was made of light, while the rest were born of mud.

He was happy, he was alive, and he was still here.  _ But he's with you, a tyrant _ . 

Wataru placed the cup by Eichi, the gentle clink of the glass pulling him from his daze.

“I hate the hospital.” he said, dumbly.  _ Thank you for staying,  _ his brain echoed. Wataru only replied with a bright grin, offering a bow and a wave of his hand, declaring,

“If you'd like me to whisk you away, your majesty, all you need to do is ask~!”

Perhaps it was the sudden jolt that went through the tired emperor, like a shock of electricity forcing him upright. He stared up, meeting Wataru’s surprised gaze with wide eyes.

“Would you really?” 

He didn't wait for a response before pressing, commanding-

“Promise.”

It took only a heartbeat for his jester to fall to his knees, a hand on his heart as he swore.


	2. clumsy

Eichi was a King, but he had no knight.

Wataru was better.

A jester, perhaps, but he was so much more.

Magical. Wataru Hibiki was bright like the sun, as mysterious and comforting all the stars in the sky. Marvelous, amazing, breathtaking and _real_. Eichi could never wrap his mind around it, how someone as real as Wataru could be with him. 

But then again, Wataru's existence was puzzling in and of itself.

He was magical. His voice was strong, loud and clear, but also lively and calming. His hands were swift and light, perfect for his never ending array of puzzles and performances.

The bounce in his step made him appear to walk on air, never quite staying firmly in place Eichi mused, as though he might disappear. But he was always sure and firm with his movements, because Wataru Hibiki is  _ nothing _ if not certain.

There was a pressure on his foot, suddenly. Eichi snapped out of his brief ode, and made note-

 

“Oh,”

 

—that somehow, those strong hands and steady feet were now faltering.

“Wataru? You've stepped on my foot, I'm afraid.”

There was a brief pause before Wataru realized and, with a dramatic gasp, stepped away from Eichi, hands flying to cover his mouth as he exclaimed—

“Forgive my insolence, your highness,” he spoke in a tone unsuitable for him, one that seemed to cap all his flamboyance and magic up and away.

Eichi smiled steadily, bringing his partner's hand back against his waist. He shook his head lightly, pressing his fingers into the other's arm only a little bit tighter. If Wataru noticed, he said nothing.

And with that, they were dancing again.

Each step, one two three, one two, one two three— it all happened very slowly, Eichi leading with a soft smile and Wataru following. 

Wataru found that if it was his emperor, he didn't mind following.

One hand on his majesty's hip, the other in his hand.


	3. a date

“I found a small cafe, right along the outskirts of the shopping district.” He pauses before praising the tea the establishment serves, but he does so softly, hoping Wataru won't take notice.

“Oh?” Wataru questions with a tilt of his head, his eyes watching Eichi carefully. “Are you not satisfied with my tea any longer?”

“That's not it and you know it,” Eichi replies smoothly, flipping his pencil around between his fingers. He inhales once before speaking.

“A date.”

“A date?”

Eichi s smile is all the elaboration Wataru needs. If his emperor wishes for a date, then that's what he'll get.

But—

_ “Be inconspicuous. Tell no one, yes?” _

The words echoed through his mind. Wataru couldn't quite place why he'd ever want to be secretive, especially if he's out with his beloved emperor. He wanted to show him off to the world, to hold his hand and say ‘I love you’ as though it was as simple as breathing, something as natural.

However, Eichi’s word was law— or it was rather close. But that was a poor comparison, at least it was for Wataru, because he didn’t quite  _ care _ about silly things like law. 

If there was anything he obeyed, it was Eichi’s whims and will, thereby making him law, no? Wataru decided to stick to his initial statement.

  
  



End file.
